The present invention relates to a golf putting training device that can be used upon any indoor or outdoor surface upon which a golf ball will roll, and can be easily stored and transported.
Putting can account for about half the strokes of a round of golf played by a competent player. For example, on a par four hole a good golfer can be on the green in two or three strokes, but can end up adding two or three more strokes in putting the ball into the hole. Even for a player with more modest skills accurate putting can significantly reduce the number of strokes generated in an eighteen hole round of golf.
Many devices have been suggested for allowing a golfer to practice putting at home or work. The simplest such device is a glass or plastic tumbler placed on its side on the floor with its open end facing the putter. Other common devices use a target having a surface positioned aperture approximating the size of a regulation hole. In both of these types of devices the ball must be retrieved after putting.
Another type of training device uses a target from which the putted ball rebounds if struck. Many of these devices do not provide feedback to the putter as to the accuracy of the putt, or they require the use of a putting mat in addition to the target device.